


The Sad Love Story of Mycroft Holmes

by Owl_Lady



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Children, Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Government, Love, M/M, Marriage, Men - Freeform, The Queen - Freeform, in the closet, secretly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mycroft Holmes love story. The story of repression, loneliness, and love. Eventual Mystrade, but we've got to trudge through some serious stuff before we can get to that. That serious stuff has a name, Adelaide, the wife of Mycroft. Intreged...hopefully.   </p><p>Mycroft/OC</p><p>Mycroft/Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adelaide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is your writer, Owl Lady. This story is going to be about Mycroft Holmes' love life. It is an interesting one, and hopefully I can transfer the awesome idea I have in my head to an awesome story. I would really appreciate you following this story, leaving reviews, and looking at my other stuff if you like what I've got here. Lets forget all of that for a moment and just simply, ENJOY.

It all started one day, like all things do. Nothing really starts at night does it. Mycroft Holmes was sitting in an everyday chair, reading an everyday newspaper, drinking an everyday cup of tea when the unthinkable happened.  
"Excuse me, are you Mycroft Holmes" asked a woman. Mycroft paused and lowered his newspaper. There he saw a woman standing a few feet from him. He studied her. Dark brown hair, simply put up in a bun so as not to get in the way. Small half an inch heels, classy enough for work, but sensible enough not to be ridiculous. Her eyes, a caramel shade of brown which was suggestive of nothing...they where just pretty. It was strange looking at her, she was almost...attractive. Mycroft had never been attracted to a woman before.  
"Excuse me sir, are you Mycroft Holmes" she asked again. Mycroft snapped back into reality.  
"Yes Madame" he said. She smiled and stood up as straight as possible.  
"May I interest you in a date this evening" she asked. Mycroft almost laughed...almost. He didn't know what to say, then again.  
"Aren't you being a bit forward, I don't even know you" he said as she gave him a sly smile.  
"My name is Adelaide Livia Zebulon, and your Mycroft Octavius Holmes, we know each others middle names I would say we are well aquatinted" she said. Mycroft didn't budge.  
"Why are you doing this" he asked.  
"Because I was across the room, and I'm very forward" she replied.  
"I didn't ask you where you where and how you did it I asked you why" he retorted.  
"Because I saw a handsome gentleman sitting by himself and I wanted to say hi" she answered.  
"Hi and may I interest you in a date are two very different things my lady" he replied.  
"Yet you haven't told me no" she said.  
"No, then" he said  
"You don't mean that" he pointed out.  
"Oh yes I do" he said. Mycroft got up from his seat, put his newspaper under his arm, and started to walked away.  
"You think just because your older, a little bit more pudgy than the rest of the world this that no one can find you interesting or appealing, but your wrong" she said. Mycroft stopped and turned around.  
"I don't think Madame, I know" he said.  
"Really, if you think that you have me all figured out then go ahead an except my invitation. It won't hurt you to go out, and your good at reading people you'll be able to figure me out by the end of the night" she said. Mycroft though for a moment, then he moved in closer to the woman.  
"Fine then Adeliade, I accept, but it shouldn't take me less than 30 seconds to find your purpose" he said, then he walked away.  
"I'll see you in your office at 8 then" she said, but he didn't reply. Where was out of her sight Mycroft picked up his phone.  
"I need a full background check. Name: Adelaide Zebulon, and check to see if she was entered into any asylum recently"

THAT NIGHT AT 8

"So you stayed" said a sultry voice as it walked its way into Mycroft's office. He looked up from his desk and saw Adelaide. She had on the same business suit from before, but she had obviously redone her hair even if it was the same.  
"Why wouldn't I, it's my office, your just in here past hours" he said. Adelaide pulled up a chair and sat up straight in her chair. She had been taught manners at a very young age and they had used rough techniques to make her comply, sad. She had to be reminded of that everyday. Mycroft had done extensive research and he knew all about her.  
"So Mr. Holmes, what has your team dug up on me" she asked. Well that was unexpected.  
"Everything" he simply replied.  
"Oh really, everything" she asked.  
"Yes, your mother and father are Luther and Mariann Zebulon of the York Zebulon's, a higher class family with deep roots in English culture. They surround their lives in tradition from their morning ritual to eating to raising their young. You where supposed to be a housewife to a Mr. Chester Granville, but you vanished. You reappeared six weeks later in London as a government worker. You've worked your way up into the higher ranks and now you have a job working alongside her majesty. Your parents have yet to discover that you are here, but they have narrowed it down to the London area. Also your 29 years old and your favorite color is green" he rattled off. He expected a look of surprise and astonishment on her face, but there was nothing.  
"Your Mycroft Holmes. Your mother and father are Thaddeus and Agatha Holmes of the London Holmes', a very high class family that go further back than records can go. Your mother liked detective stories and married into a all male bearing family so she could produce a detective. She failed at her first attempt, but luckily she had a second child, Sherlock I believe is his name. Your brother takes after your mother, but your more like your father, the lawyer who ran the world. You and your brother got into a big fight after your father died and you haven't kept close ties with him since, but you still keep an eye on him with cameras and whatnot. Also you don't drink, you just put apple juice in a glass and pretend. God forbid you actually got drunk, who knows what would come out of your mouth." she said. Mycroft stood there astonished, how in the world did she know all of that. She couldn't look some of that stuff up on records, how would she know about the cameras, the fight, the ginger ale. Eventually he got some words out  
"So you have people, we all have people in this line of work" he said.  
"I have people, but I didn't need them for you. I read an article last year, it was in a magazine about high class living and your mother had an article in which she talked about wanting to be a detective, so I assumed she wanted her sons to be one. Also your mother used to have black, curly hair so of course your brother takes after her and you don't. The cameras are easy enough to figure out and the fight I just guessed on. Also when you left I didn't want your fine beverage to go to waste so I was going to finish it off, then I discovered it was apple juice. Your a grown man Mycroft, drink a grown mans drink" she said.  
"If you've come her wanting to spout off deductions you've come to the wrong Holmes" he said.  
"I can't deduce people, if I could I wouldn't be working for the government. Your just an open book that only I can read" she said. Mycroft started to feel very uncomfortable.  
"Why are you here, you can't possible find me interesting" he said. Adelaide smiled and laughed.  
"I'm here for you Mycroft" she said.  
"Impossible, Sherlock must have sent you" he said, but she just laughed some more.  
"Someone sent me but it wasn't Sherlock" she said, as Mycroft's heart sunk.  
"Did Mr. Moriarty send you" he asked.  
"Who's that"  
"Never mind"  
"If you must know Mycroft, the queen sent me" Adelaide said.  
"What's does Elisabeth want" he asked as Adelaide rolled her eyes.  
"In her words. ' to make sure Mykie has good people, only the best for Mykie' I'm here to make sure you have the best" Adelaide said. Mycroft smiled to himself, he knew she was fake.  
"Isn't that nice of her" he said.  
"I disobeyed her, you know" she said.  
"That's not good" he said.  
"She told me to give you a false name, so you didn't dig to my life. I was supposed to be Heather Kroll, a simple girl from Ireland, I practice my accent for weeks. But as soon as I got up to you all of that changed, I gave you may real name and let you dive into my life" she said.  
"Why would you do something so foolish" he asked.  
"Because when I walked over to you I expected a pompous, silly man who had everything in the world and didn't appreciate any of it. When I laid eyes in you, you where just a sad man who has nothing but his country to live for. Heck he doesn't even have his own brother on his side. I felt something that I never felt before" she said.  
"Pity"  
"Remorse"  
"Why would you feel that"  
"Because I can stop it, but you won't let me because you think it's impossible" she said, the she got up and walked away. She left Mycroft to sit in his office, alone.


	2. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's the next chapter Lets rejoice. ENJOY

It had been yesterday. Yesterday, the day the final problem was solved. Moriarty killed himself and Sherlock shoved himself of a ledge, right in front of John. He had disgraced himself, Mycroft, and everyone he had ever worked with at Scotland Yard. He was dead, to the knowledge of most, but Mycroft wasn't the common person. He knew his brother was safely tucked away in Dr. Hooper's flat recovering from his injuries. Everything had gone according to plan, the fall, Molly's assistance, and Moriarty killing himself was just the cherry on top. Of course Mycroft didn't believe he was truly dead, but he would keep quite about that. Mycroft had to keep up his appearance of subtle grief, for the public. He picked up his newspaper which had his brother's shame plastered on the cover. He had tried to get one that didn't mention him, but that was impossible. After reading for a good hour, Mycroft felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
"Mycroft" said a soft voice from behind. Mycroft lowered his paper, and behind him was Adelaide. He hasn't seen her for months.  
"Yes Ms. Zebulon" he said.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your brother" she said, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
"My brother killed himself, there is very little to be sorry about" said Mycroft.  
"Mr. Holmes, a couple of years ago I happened to come across your brother. He took one look at me and told me my life story. I will never believe that he was a fake, especially when you are just as good if not better than him" she said.  
"don't know what you mean" Mycroft said playing dumb.  
" When are you going to tell the queen that you don't have 'people' to do your research" she said to him. Mycroft became more interested suddenly.  
"Excuse me" he said.  
"When I checked to see if your researchers and spies where good enough for your status, I came upon the fact that you don't have anyone. You have Ms. Athena and that's it, no spies, no covert operatives, just some tiny girl who can't unglue her eyes from her phone for five seconds. That means that you figured me out just my looking a me. You do this and you expect me to believe that you and your brother are anything less then pure geniuses, please" she rattled off.  
"Are you sure that my people are so good at covert operations that they can hide themselves from you" asked Mycroft.  
"I know how to find people, I've hidden before I know where people hide." She said. Mycroft sighed.  
"I just want it say one thing" said Adelaide.  
"Don't let me stop you" he said cooly.  
"I wouldn't bet a lot of money on Sherlock Holmes, But..." Suddenly she bent her head down onto his and gave Mycroft a short passionate kiss.  
"I would give my life to his brother" she said, waiting for a reaction. Mycroft sat there, he didn't seem shocked or appalled. He acted as if nothing had happened. His head was a whirl though. Adelaide had just kissed him . It a been a while since someone had kissed him, and he'd rather not think about that one guy named Richard in college.  
"Of course what would my life be worth to him, nothing" she said, feeling foolish.  
"On the contrary your life is worth a great deal, but sentiment is chemical defect found in the losing side and I don't intend to lose" he said as he started to read his paper again.  
"Who said people with sentiment lose anything" she said.  
"Love is fickle. Half the people who get married or begin a relationship get divorced and lose everything they own. They lose their possession and any children or friends that may have come with that relationship" he said.  
"But it's also a fact that half of the people who get married or start a relationship go on to be married for many years and have prosperous lives" she stated. Mycroft looked into Adelaide's eyes, they where full of hope. A substance which he had seemed to have lost.  
"What's side do you believe we fall on"'he asked.  
"There is only one way to find out Mr. Holmes" she said.  
"Are you suggesting we get married after having spend a total of 30 minutes with each other" asked Mycroft. Adeliade chuckled.  
"Well we can test the waters if you would like" she said seductivly. Mycroft set down his paper and considered the situation carefully. Adelaide waited for an answer, and so did some older men who had be listening in. You couldn't blame them of course, when people start talking the Diogenes Club, it must be important.  
"In the old days men used to worship stocks and stones and idols, and prayed to them to give them luck. It happened that a Man had often prayed to a wooden idol he had received from his father, but his luck never seemed to change. He prayed and he prayed, but still he remained as unlucky as ever. One day in the greatest rage he went to the Wooden God, and with one blow swept it down from its pedestal. The idol broke in two, and what did he see? An immense number of coins flying all over the place." Said Mycroft. Adelaide looked at him with interest.  
"And what is the moral of that story" said asked.  
"I haven't the faintest idea. I suppose it's something along the lines of we don't know what we really have until we act upon it" Mycroft said as he got up from his chair and took Adelaide's hand.  
"Was that your attempt to impress me" asked Adelaide as Mycrfot led her out of the quite room.  
"Perhaps" he said. Look at him, Mycroft Holmes, wooing a woman no less. The members of the Diogenes Club watched as the door opened and closed. As the door closed the could see Mycroft Holmes, co-founder of this silent organization, kissing the woman fiercely. The day was forever know as the day Mycroft Holmes found emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh hehe. Mycroft isn't the stone cold monster he's presented himself as. He's found love in a hopeless place (I'm soooooo sorry). I love this chapter and I hope you'll stick around for the next one. I hope you've enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	3. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the next chapter. We shall all frolic in the fields of everlasting joy. I'm introducing LESTRADE, YEAH. I will actually partially tell the story thorough his thoughts so his inner monologue is bolded and italicized. ENJOY

"Are you sure you want to do this" said the voice of a dead man.  
"Shut up Sherlock" Mycroft told his brother.  
"I'm just stating that this is very strange of you to show feelings for another person" Sherlock said.  
"That's rich coming from you" Mycroft retorted. Sherlcok rolled his eyes and trotted through the huge oak doors of the courthouse.  
"If this ends badly it isn't my fault" Sherlock told him. Mycroft shook his head and followed him. The room was empty except for 3 people. Sherlock was standing at the end of the aisle trying not to look bored. His pathologist "friend" was standing beside him. Then there...she was standing opposite from Sherlock. She had on a simple knee length white business suit, and no bride had ever looked better. He walked over to the small party and took his position to Adelaide's right.  
"I, Sherlock Holmes, have been temporarily appointed as a Justice to perform the wedding of...oh come on Mycroft this is ridiculous" Sherlock said. Sherlock felt himself being slap behind his head by Molly who gave him a harsh look. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"To perform the wedding of Mycroft Holmes and Adelaide Zebulon. Does anyone beside myself object to this union or whatever" Sherlock asked. They heard crickets so Sherlock continued. He was still made that he couldn't object to the union.  
"Do you Mycroft Octavius Holmes take Adelaide Livia Zebulon to be your lawfully wedded wife" Sherlock asked.  
"Wow posh people sure have a way with names" Molly whispered to Sherlock. Sherlock glared at her.  
"Please like Molly May Hooper is any better" Sherlock retorted.  
"Will you two stop flirting so we can get married" Mycroft asked.  
"We are not flirting, it's a heated discussion" Sherlock said.  
"Yeah, sure" Adelaide interjected as Sherlock gave her a glare.  
"Just say I do Mycroft" Sherlock mumbled.  
"I do" Mycroft said. Adelaide blushed which made Mycroft blush to. He had never expected to marry anyone, especially not a woman. No Mycroft don't say those things, no one must know.  
"And do you Adelaide Livia Zebulon take Mycroft Octavius Holm- you know I should just stop be since we all know she is going to say no" he said.  
"I do" Adelaide said without Sherlock. Molly ribbed Sherlock to continue and after a moment he did.  
"I, Temporary Justice Sherlock Holmes, pronounce you husband and wife until your inevitable divorce. You may now not kiss because I don't feel like vomiting today" Sherlock said. Mycroft rolled his eyes and leaned in to Adelaide. It was a soft short kiss, and all thought it they heard Sherlock pretend gagging. When the two pulled apart Adelaide took Mycroft's hand and led him to the doors. As they walked away Adelaide turned her back.  
"Thank you Sherlock for marrying us. I will happily returned the favor when you and Molly decide to tie the knot" Adeliade said. Molly and Sherlock's faces both turned a bright shade of red. Adelaide flashed a devilish smile at the two then proceeded to pull herself and Mycroft out of the room.  
"At least I'm not a gay man marrying a WOMAN" Sherlock yelled. Mycroft's stomach dropped and he looked at Adelaide who's expression didn't change. He was going to change for her, he was certain of that.

A WEEK OR SO LATER

"So I heard you've tied the knot" said the silver fox of New Scotland Yard. Mycroft froze. He had hoped to get in and get out of here before Gregory had noticed him.  
"Yes" Mycroft said simply.  
"Well you should bring her around sometime. I know we're not close or anything, but...ya know we've become friends since...Sherlock and what not" Lestrade mumbled out. **She might be lovely, but she isn't you.**  
"I think we would both find that enjoyable" Mycroft hastily replied again.  
"What's her name...ya know so I can tell Mariah" He asked. **Oh god he had to mention that woman. His wife, the cheater, the utter scum of the earth, the b- well lets not go that far you do have standards. Mariah Lestrade the woman Mycroft had enyved for way to long.**  
" Her name is Adelaide" Mycroft responded.  
_Adelaide...Adelaide...that sounds like a ninety year old woman. Did My marry a ninety year old woman. How in the hell did Mycroft Holmes, the most gorgeous man in the entire UNIVERSE marry a ninety year old woman. A woman older than dirt gets to marry him and I'm stuck with a whore who gets off on gym shorts and rubber balls. Some bitches have all the luck_  
"She sounds lovely" responded Lestrade.  
"I think Adelaide would like Mariah's company, she is only two or three years younger I believe" Mycroft said.  
_TWO...OR THREE years younger than Mariah. Mariah's 30 that means this bitch is like...twelve...or maybe 28. How does a fricken 28 year old land Mycroft Bloody Holmes. I bet he calls her Addie, the little prepubescent slut. He's old enough to be here father...I think...how old is My. 40...45..50...60 no god no not 60...if he's sixty his brandy must be mixed with water from the fountain of fricken youth_.  
"Oh I'm sure they would have a lovely time either way" Lestrade replied. **Either way...what does he mean either way. Does he think Adelaide's a gold digger...is she a gold digger. See you don't have this problem with men. Men just want to be your pal, your buddy, and your occasional or long term shag. That's all.**  
"We will have to arrange that" Mycroft said.  
"So I'll call you later then" Lestrade said nervously.  
"Excellent" Mycroft replied. **Oh My God did I just make a date with Gregory Lestrade.**  
_Oh My God did I just make a date with Mycroft Holmes_  
"I'll be looking forward to it" Lestrade said. Mycroft nodded his head and got the hell outta dodge. How in the heck was he going to explain to Adelaide that they were going on a date with Gregory Lestrade and his whore wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that lovely...hopefully. I have now introduced Lestrade into this fic and it only gets better from here. So I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	4. Benedict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all it a chapter. ENJOY

"Finally this boy is here" Adelaide said as she held the newest Holmes boy. She had been throughly annoyed through out her pregnancy. Worse accident that has ever happened to her. Mycroft looked down at her and smiled slightly. Adelaide was holding their son, wow Mycroft had a biological son who would have thought.  
"He is a Holmes, we take our time to get things right" Mycroft replied. He looked at his son and Mycroft wasn't exactly right. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes that would surely turn into caramel just like his mother, he was probably only a Holmes boy by name.  
"What should we call him Mycroft" she asked.  
"We could name him after your father" he said. Adelaide's face scrunched up.  
"Please no, I hate my father. What about yours" Adelaide said. Mycroft's face copied his wife's.  
" My father was a great man for Britan and its citizen, but his was a very poor husband and father" Mycroft replied trying not to remember how his father had reacted when he told him of his...uh...orientation.  
"What about something classy like...Benedict...or...Julian" Adelaide suggested.  
"Sounds lovely" Mycroft said not really paying attention.  
"Benedict Julian Holmes" Adelaide repeated to herself. Suddenly a knock came at the door and it's opened. Sherlock and John strode into the room.  
"Hello, I'm sorry we weren't here earlier but Sherlock wouldn't leave a crime scene" John apologized.  
"It isn't my fault that it was an 8" Sherlock said as he glanced over at his nephew.  
"So, a case isn't supposed to take precedence over your nephew being born" John retorted. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.  
"I agree with you Sherlock, work should always take precedence over family. You can see the child anytime, but certain cases only come along once. That's why I'm not taking a maternity leave" Adelaide said. John looked confused, why the heck would a new mother say that while holding her new son.  
"Besides who wants to be around when you have to change them and they're crying all the time. I'd rather spend my time talking to intelligent beings than caring for my child" Adelaide said. Now even Sherlock and Mycroft where giving her looks. Adeliade didn't seem to notice. She gently shoved her baby into Mycroft's arms and began to get up.  
"Adelaide dear don't you think you should rest" Mycroft asked her.  
"Mycroft I've just had a baby not triple bypass surgery" Adelaide said as she walked out of the private birthing room.  
"Something isn't right with her and that's coming from me" Sherlock announced to the group.  
"Perhaps she just hasn't bonded yet" John suggested.  
"Or perhaps she doesn't have a soul" Sherlock mumbled.  
"She could say the same about you Sherly" Mycroft defended. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother.  
"So who are the godparents" John asked to move away from the inevitable fight.  
"Will I blush" Sherlock asked.  
"No" Mycroft replied dully.  
"Will...I blush" asked John.  
"No...Gregor...I mean DI Lestrade and his wife Mariah are the godparents" Mycroft said. John and Sherlock's face screwed up in confusion.  
"Are you sure that's the smartest choice" John asked.  
"Why wouldn't it be" Mycroft inquired. Sherlock and John looked at each other.  
"We'll you see Greg and Mariah, while being happily married I'm sur-"  
"She's a big slut and I wouldn't give that marriage more than a few more months" Sherlock burst as John was trying to be subtle. Mycroft's face was a plain of pure unemotion, but on the inside he was screaming with delight.  
"How unfortunate" he managed to say. Mycroft looked down at his son. You might have two daddies before your one, he wanted to say. Mycroft mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, or for getting excited about Gregory's impending divorce. He has a family now, a true family not just Sherlock. A beautiful, lovely, refined wife. A bright, courageous, handsome son. Hopefully one day another son who would be just as incredible. He had to stop wanting Gregory Lestrade and start wanting his family. Benedict Julian Holmes will be the thing that gets him over Gregory Lestrade. Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that semi enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	5. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every this is the fifth chapter of Sad Story. ENJOY

"Hey Mycroft it's been a while since I've seen ya" said a very familiar voice from across the way. Mycroft winced when he heard it. Ever since Benedict had been born he had stayed away from the DI. Changed everything to keep him out of his life so he couldn't focus on him. Yet he always seems to find a way. They would receive a card every time Benedict had a birthday, for he was his godfather after all. Maybe a Christmas present for the toddler, but that was the extent of it. Gregory hadn't separated from his wife like John and Sherlock led him to believe so that had made it somewhat easier.  
"Yes, how long has it been" Lestrade asked him.  
"I believe 3 years" Mycroft stated. Mycroft knew the actual date, 3 years 4 months 16 days, but he wasn't obsessing over Lestrade's absence at all.  
"Wow it's been that long...then I guess you haven't heard about Joy then" Lestrade said. Mycoft nodded his head no.  
"Well um Mariah and I are gonna have a baby in about a month, our first, it's a girl and whatnot" Lestrade said. Damn, a baby, Lestrade would never leave his wife with a baby...then again Mycroft wouldn't either because he loves his wife with all his heart and has no homosexual tendencies at all.  
"How lovely" Mycroft responded.  
"Her name's gonna be Joy Deirdre Lestrade" he bragged as he should.  
"Personally I don't like the name I wanted to call her Myranda or Myra or my favorite My" Lestrade rambled. Mycroft's palms started to sweat. Calm down Mycroft, just because all of those names begin smith M-Y like yours doesn't mean anything. My is a semi popular Swedish name, not the name you've been wanting him to call you for years.  
"It's quite fortunate that you aren't having a boy. Since your prefer M and Y to begin names you'd have to of named him Mycroft" He retorted.  
"Well no there is Myles or Myron...but your name is much sexi- I mean it's much more sophisticated, it's a well rounded name. I mean I was gonna name the baby after you since you named yours after me"Lestrade rambled on again.  
"I didn't name Benedict after you" Mycroft said quickly.  
"Really, Benedict Julian Holmes...my middle name is Julian" Lestrade pointed out.  
"I believe this is what normal people call a happy accident" Mycroft said with a small laugh.  
"I think Joy is going to fix my marriage My" Lestrade said to his...buddy. Mycroft's heart almost stopped...He Had Called Him My Holy Crap.  
"Is it wrong that its the reason I want her...is because she might fix things between me and Mariah" Lestrade asked Mycroft. Mycroft was silent as he carefully constructed his answer.  
"In my life I have never wanted children at all...I've always found them to be quite crude. When Adelaide said she was with child I didn't experience happiness or even gratitude. Now when I think of my son I appreciate the fact that in some small way he has made me a better person. So while your feelings today might not be good towards your child, one day they will grow into something else, good or unpleasant" Mycroft said.  
"Thanks My, I really needed to hear that"  
"Your always welcome"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorty chapter, but hopefully I'll remember to post in the next day or so. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	6. Clifford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it's me, the writer, and I'm back with another action packed Mycroft story. Well the words action packed and Mycroft really don't go together, but you get the gist. ENJOY

"I can't believe it's only been 5 years since I last gave birth" Adelaide said like it was nothing. She held another blue blankets in her arms like she had done with Benedict years ago.  
"Time has passed rather quickly my dear" Mycroft replied. Adelaide looked down at her son again and frowned slightly.  
"Poor child, it looks like his father" she said.  
"If the was your attempt at a joke it was indeed a poor one" Mycroft retorted. Adelaide just went with it, sure it's a joke that's what we'll call it. Mycroft felt his trousers being tugged at and he looked down. The little boy with dark brown hair and caramel eyes looked up at him softly.  
"Pick me up Father" he asked.  
"Your to old for me to pick you up anymore Benedict" Mycroft told his son. Benedict folded his arms and pouted.  
"But Uncle Sherlock picks up Wellington all the time father" Benedict retorted.  
"Wellington is only a year old" Mycroft reminded him. Benedict huffed and ran over to a nearby chair. He pulled the chair up next to his mother's bed and climbed up to see his little brother. This baby had ginger hair with a little swirl in it just like his father and the trademark bright blues that all Holmes men have. This child was defiantly a Holmes, then again he had said before that Benedict was only a Holmes by name and he was certainly wrong. Benedict was proper, strong willed, and intelligent like most Holmes men. Plus he could deduce like no ones business. He still had the sense at 5 years of age not to spout off every deduction, unlike his uncle.  
"So what's this one's name, am I gonna blush" asked the man Mycroft really wished would stop entering his life at the most inopportune times.  
"We didn't name him DI if that's what your asking" replied Adelaide. Greg chuckled a little and bounded over to see the new Holmes.  
"Oh lucky kid he looks just like his dad" Lestrade said. Mycroft's stomach flipped and his pulse went up a little bit to much.  
"So what's his name" Lestrade asked again. Mycroft was still try to collect himself so Adelaide answered.  
"Demetrius Clifford Holmes" she said flatly. Lestrade's face lit up.  
"Can I call him Red" he asked Mycroft. Mycroft was yanked out of his freak out and pulled into a realm of confusion.  
"Excuse me" he asked simply.  
"You know the dog...Clifford the Big Red dog. Your son's ginger and he'll be like 6 foot 15 since you are both tall...so" Lestrade rambled on.  
"I've never heard of such an animal" Mycroft said in truth. Lestrade's eyes widened.  
"Oh come on My, you've got to of heard of him even if you haven't read the books" Lestrade said.  
"There are...books" Mycroft asked.  
"My quite foolin around...what did you parents read to you at night" Lestrade asked try to make Mycroft understand.  
"The Magna Carta" Mycroft replied.  
"Seriously" Lestrade said in disbelief. Mycroft shook his head yes.  
"It is important to inspire a proper British attitude in children at the first moments possible" Adelaide told Lestrade.  
"So you read Ben the Magna Carta before he goes to bed" Lestrade asked questionably.  
"No I'm not as strict as my father was. I prefer to have a variety for my son. One night it will be the Magna Carta, the next it might be a Margret Thatcher speech, and sometimes for fun we might go over the American Constitution" Mycroft calmly recited. Lestrade mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'crazy ass posh people' and continued shaking his head that they didn't have the faintest idea what Clifford was. That was until...  
"DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY" yelled a little blonde girl who came running into the room. She clung to Lestrade's leg and Mycroft tried to not show disgust.  
"Shhhh sweetheart you've got to be quiet. We're in a hospital and people need to sleep so they can feel better" Lestrade said as he tried to wedge the kid off of him.  
"But daddy I missed you" she said as he finally chucked her off.  
"Why don't you go and play with Ben sweetheart" he said to the girl. She nodded her head and ran over to Benedict and started to bombard him with questions about his little brother.  
"So are things between Mariah and you still good" Mycroft asked carefully.  
"Uh yeah kinda. I know Sherlock deduced something about her the other dad, but ya know I don't believe it" he said. Mycroft took one look at the man and knew that wasn't true. He could tell also that he had been sleeping by himself and mainly taking care of Joy by himself while his wife was out doing god knows who.  
"Sherlock can be quite cruel" Mycroft said. Lestrade rocked on the balls of his feet as slience filled the room.  
"So...two kids..." he said after a while.  
"Yes, quite implausible " Mycroft replied back as he looked anywhere but at Lestrade.  
"What do ya mean by that. I'm sure any man...or woman would jump at the chance to have kids with you" Lestrade asked.  
"Men can't have children" Mycoft pointed out rather quickly. Lestrade mentally slapped himself. How could he. Have said that outloud, YOU IDIOT.  
"Well there's adoption or if...like...the fathers have kids from a previous marriage...then...um yeah" Lestrade mumbled out before revising what he had said yet again.  
"I think visiting hours are over DI" quipped Adelaide who had been forgotten. Her face was very angry and she wanted him him GONE.  
"Yeah I suppose so" Lestrade said.  
"Come on Joy we're leaving" he said. The little blonde girl turned to walk away, but turned around and gave Benedict a big hug. Benedict certainly didn't enjoy it, but Joy didn't really care. Then she pranced over to her father and the pair left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jealous Adelaide. Whats gonna happen next. Will Mycroft stay will Adelaide. Will Joy stop cock blocking. Will Mycroft go on a late night research binge to find out what Clifford the Big Red Dog is. I hope enjoy it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	7. Zebulon

TV Shows » Sherlock » The Sad Love Story of Mycroft Holmes  
Author: Owl Lady   
Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 15 - Published: 08-17-13 - Updated: 11-16-13 id:9604036  
*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Mycroft there is someone at the door" Adelaide said as she was signing important documents. Mycroft looked up from caring for his newborn and started to walk toward the door. No fricken DUH someone was at the door Adelaide he thought. Mycroft put Demetrius in his little bed and opened the door and on the other side where 2 aging people.  
"Ah yes a servant...would you please fetch us Adelaide Zebulon" asked the aging woman with clearly died hair and far to much makeup.  
"I'm not a servant Madame" Mycroft told her. The elderly man tapped the woman's shoulder and whispered not so quietly in her ear.  
"My dear they liked to be called attendants now a days" he said as the woman nodded her head in understanding.  
"What is taking so lon-" Adelaide said as she rounded the corner. She stopped dead when she saw her guests.  
"Mother...father" she said in shock.  
"Ohhh Adelaide we've missed you dearie" the woman said as she pushed past Mycroft. The women enveloped Adelaide in a hug and the man followed quickly behind.  
"Oh my dear we've been searching for you for what seems like forever" Adelaide's mother said.  
"We are so sorry we tried to force you to marry that perfectly nice man" her father said to make her feel bad. When her parents pulled away Adelaide immediately went back to the room she had left and Mycroft followed her quickly.  
"So my dear what have you been up to all this time" her father asked. Adelaide shuffled about not quite knowing what to do.  
"She's gotten married" Mycroft said for her. The older couple's eyes lit up in delight.  
"Oh how wonderful Addie, is he a rich man" her mother asked.  
"Mother" Adelaide scolded.  
"What it's not like he's here" she said. Mycroft cleared his throat and Adelaide went into government official mode.  
"Mother, Father this is my husband Mycroft Holmes. We have two children Benedict and Demetrius they are 5 years and 2 weeks old respectively. We've been married for 6 years and we both hold minor positions in the British government" she said in her usual rehearsed speech when people asked her about her family. Her mother gasped and looked around.  
"I have grandchildren oh where are they dearie" she said.  
"Demetrius is over there in his crib and Benedict...sadly is at school" Adelaide said.  
"Oh do bring the baby here" her mother asked as she sat down in a comfy chair. Adelaide looked at Mycroft and he went to fetch Demetrius. Adelaide had never been the motherly type, she was more of a business woman. Mycroft soon returned with Demetrius in tow and he settled his son into his grandmother's arms.  
"Oh he's precious...wouldn't you say so Addie" her mother cooed. Adelaide rolled her eyes. Adelaide also wasn't the type of woman to fuss over a baby.  
"Poor child , he doesn't look anything like you" her mother remarked. Mycroft bit his tongue. Every time someone looked at his son they always said it was unfortunate he looked like Mycroft. Sure he was no beauty queen and Adelaide was...more than exceptional. He'd only gotten one positive response...from Gregory.  
"Oh Addie I'm so happy you've married a successful man, and had such...well I don't want to use the word beautiful but you get what I mean" her mother ranted again.  
"You know I'm so happy I wouldn't even care if something bad where to happen" she said. This comment perked Adelaide's interest.  
"What do you mean by that mother" she asked.  
"We'll if you where to...I don't know...focus on your career instead of your family I would be to happy to even care" she stated again. Mycroft didn't like how specific the comment was. It seemed more like a jab at a prior argument then anything else.  
"So...if me and Mycroft got a divorce...you wouldn't, lets say, try to set me up with anyone else...ever" she asked again. Mycroft was growing more and more uncomfortable with these questions.  
"I suppose so" she replied. Adelaide didn't say anything. But she tilted her head slightly and stepped back. Her mother just went back to cooing at her new found grandson. Adelaide turned her head slightly to stare at Mycroft. It gave him the chills and he didn't like it. Not at all.

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh. I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING


	8. Gregory

TV Shows » Sherlock » The Sad Love Story of Mycroft Holmes  
Author: Owl Lady   
Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 15 - Published: 08-17-13 - Updated: 11-16-13 id:9604036  
Welcome readers it's time again for another chapter. ENJOY

"Congratulate me My, I'm gonna be a father again" Lestrade said as he slapped Mycroft playfully in the back. Woopdeedoo Mycroft thought.  
"Oh how nice" he said in mock interest.  
"Yeah Mariah just got back from the doctors and get this...I'm gonna have twin BOYS. Isn't that awesome My" Lestrade said excitedly. Mycroft flashed a quick fake smile.  
"I think I gonna name the older one Reid and something cool for the younger one...like a gun name, Colt maybe" he said as he planned out his sons' life. Mycroft sighed and continued with what he was doing. Lestrade eventually snapped out of his parental bliss and noticed that Mycroft was exactly himself.  
"What's up My" he asked. Mycroft lifted his head and looked into Gregory's eyes.  
"Nothing" he said in a way that was so sincere you could tell he was lying through his teeth.  
"Bullshit, I know you My something's up" Lestrade called.  
"It's frankly NONE of your business" Mycroft said sternly. Lestrade was taken aback. He'd never really heard Mycroft yell or get snippy with anyone other than Sherlock.  
"I would appreciate it if you would please leave me alone and go brag about your perfect 2.5 children to someone else" Mycroft asked him. Lestrade got the message. Seeing as it was a stupid ass message though he chose to ignore it. He grabbed Mycroft's wrist and literally drug the man into a empty office.  
"WHAT TH- DI Lestrade unhand me at once" Mycroft said as he was being dragged. Lestrade flung him into the office and closed the door behind them.  
"Tell me what is up and I'll let you go" he demanded.  
"I'm Mycroft Holmes, I'm the British government. I don't have to do a damn thing you say" Mycroft said as he made his way to leave the office. Lestrade blocked his way and reached for something in his back pocket. Lestrade quickly slap one handcuff on Mycroft's wrist and hurriedly closed the other on a chair that was bolted to the floor. Mycroft tugged at the cuffs uselessly.  
"Uncuff me NOW" he demanded. Lestrade shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but we here at New Scotland Year have suspected you committed a serious crime. We have the right to take you in for questioning, and since you resisted I had to use extreme measures" Lestrade told him. Mycroft was flaming, but he decided not to fight anymore so he sat in the chair. Lestrade moved away from him and went to sit down behind the desk.  
"Ok Mr. Holmes, could you please tell us about any disturbances in your life" Lestrade asked. Mycroft didn't say a word.  
"Mr. Holmes while you do have the right to remain silent. No one can see into or out of this office and I have ways of making you talk" Lestrade threatened. Mycroft sighed and looked down.  
"Does your bitchy mood have to do with you work" Lestrade asked. Mycroft gave him a glare and Lestrade decide to move on.  
"Ok then does it have to do with you family" Leatrade asked. Mycroft still didn't say anything.  
"Come on My I'm just tryin to help you out here" Lestrade said sincerly.  
"Yes it has to do with my family" Mycroft said finally. Lestrade smiled at him.  
"Is Sherlock being a twit again" Lestrade said. Mycroft shook his head no.  
"Are Ben and Red giving you a hard time" Lestrade asked.  
"No, not them" he said. Lestrade felt like he had narrowed it down.  
"Are you an Adelaide having trouble" he asked gently.  
"I would say yes but she isn't around enough for us to have trouble"Mycroft said.  
"Every since Demetrius was born she hasn't spent more than an hour at a time at home. She rarely even looks at the children, and god forbid if she even talks to them" he said getting frustrated.  
"And I'm gonna infer that your sex life is non existent" Lestrade said.  
"We never really ever had a sex life DI" Mycroft said.  
"But you've got two children" he said.  
"Holmes men are extremely fertile. I can count the times we've bedded on one hand" Mycroft said. That fact didn't bother him, he just didn't like how she seemed to hate the three of them.  
"Did she get like a promotion or something My" he asked.  
"No, I think see just...I'm not even sure" Mycroft said. Lestrade had a sneaking suspicion about Mycroft, but he didn't want to say anything just yet.  
"Are Ben and Red upset" Lestrade asked again.  
"They're used to it" he said. Lestrade shook his head.  
"My can you be honest with me for a second" he asked nervously. Mycroft looked up and into his eyes.  
"Of course" he said. Lestrade got up from the desk and he walked in front of Mycroft. He took a key out of his back pocket and unlocked Mycroft from his bonds. He crouched down in from of him and put his hand on Mycroft's knee. Mycroft's breath caught in his throat.  
"My...are you...attracted to Adelaide...you know um...sexually" he asked.  
"Adelaide is a very beautiful woman DI, anyone can se-"  
"I know she's pretty My, but would you rather be with...someone else" Lestrade asked as he skirted around his meaning. Mycroft stomach was performing gymnastics it was flipping and dropping so much.  
"I'm faithful to my wife if that's what your asking" Mycroft played dumb, he wanted Gregory to say...it.  
"No no no My. Listen you got married at an older age, you don't have a sex life with your gorgeous young wife, I've never seen you kiss on her or love her in public...do you get what I'm saying here" Lestrade asked.  
"No" Mycroft said honestly. Lestrade started to rub Mycroft's knee and sighed as he stared into those blue eyes.  
"How long have you known...or do you even know" Lestrade asked him.  
"Known about what" asked Mycroft. Lestrade took a deep breath, no better time than the present.  
"How long have you known that you're gay My" he asked. Mycroft froze and Lestrade noticed and worried. Mycroft's brain went into cover up mode and he began to protest.  
"I assure you DI I have never been attracted to a male in my life" Mycroft said urgently.  
"My...don't lie to me" he said. Mycroft stuttered around but eventually rubbed his face and out his hands into a praying position.  
"How long have you known My" Gregory asked again. Mycroft sighed and he could feel tears running down his face.  
"Ever since I can remember" he said. Lestrade smiled at him and he even felt himself tear up.  
"Does anyone know" he asked.  
"I'm sure Sherlock had probably deduced it, but besides a few men in my university days no one knows" Mycroft said. Lestrade felt a tear roll down his face but he smiled through it and comforted his friend.  
"It's ok My, it's awesome in fact. You know I dated a couple of guys back when I was in high school, I though I was gay for sure. Then I met Mariah and she kinda changed that" Lestrade told him. Mycroft's heart skipped a beat, but he was to upset to care.  
"It was the same with Adelaide, she's the only woman I've ever looked at twice" Mycroft said.  
"Did you think she was gonna cure you" Lestrade asked.  
"Yes, I still believe she might" Mycroft replied. Lestrade removed his hand quickly and brought both of his hands to cup Mycroft's face. He pointed it at him so Mycroft was staring right at him.  
"No, don't ever change who you are My. Your gay and there is nothing wrong with that, don't try to change just because society believes something different than you do" he told him.  
"What have I done" Mycroft said as he pulled away from Lestrade's hold on him.  
"What do you mean My" Lestrrade asked.  
"I've been married to Adelaide for 8 years, I've brought two children into this world. I remember when Benedict was 6 he asked if he could marry his best guy friend, and I had to say no because I told him it was wrong. I'm lying to my son about who I really am. I'm lying to everyone" Mycroft ranted.  
"Your not lying to me My" Lestrade said to comfort him somewhat.  
"I can't just leave them. That's why I was in a sour mood. I've always considered leaving Adelaide and coming out, but I can't leave those children with a mother who doesn't love them" Mycroft said. Gregory pulled him into a warm hug and Mycroft didn't hesitate.  
"It's ok My" he whispered into his ear over and over again. Suddenly Lestrade just felt the urge to kiss the top of his head and he did so. A few moments after he had done this Mycroft lifted his head to meet Lestrade's. Mycroft quickly closed the gap between the two and he kissed a man for the first time in a long while. He had expected Lestrade to squirm or push him away, but he did the opposite. He responded quickly and almost greedily deepening the kiss. Mycroft was on cloud 9. He was kissing he man he had been in love with for 8 years and Lestrade was kissing him back. After a while they broke apart for air and rested their heads on each others forehead.  
"You've got no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Lestrade said as he was catching his breath.  
"Not as long as I've been wanted to do it" Mycroft said. Lestrade smiled at him and have him a quick peck on the lips.  
"My you know what where going to do" Lestrade told him.  
"What Gregory" he ask. Lestrrade smiled at him and kissed him once again. He had called him Gregory.  
"We are going to fight like hell to make sure those kids of yours stay with you" Lestrade said. Mycroft smiled and pecked Lestrade's lips again.  
"Are you suggesting I divorce Adelaide so we can begin a relationship" Mycroft asked. Lestrade blushed and Mycroft smiled at him. Lestrade pulled Mycroft in for another marathon kiss, but Mycroft pulled away with a worried look in his face.  
"Gregory, what about you family" Mycroft asked. Lestrade had totally forgotten he had a family, kissing a Holmes would so that to you. Crap, he had a young kid and two more on the way.  
"Mariah's always been a cheating bitch, we've really been meaning to get a divorce for a while My" he said. Mycroft pulled away from him.  
"Gregory we both have young children, we just can't" he said. Lestrade thought his heart might actually break.  
"My...I want to be with you, I've wanted to be with you for a while" Lestrade said as his eyes welled up for the second time that day. Mycroft got up quickly and started to rush out of the room.  
"I'm sorry Gregory" he said as tears rushed down his face.

Sadness, but happiness at the same time. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	9. Demetrius

Hey y'all it's the next angsty chapter. Some serious stuff goes down in this chapter including yelling, fighting, scared children, crying, etc. I hope we can get through it together. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY

Mycroft fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes fruitlessly. He wasn't going to get any sleep, he never did anymore. He looked to his side and as per usual Adelaide wasn't there. He moved his hand over it the empty side and it was cold like no one had ever slept there. Mycroft would give anything just to have a normal family. He still remembers where was a teenager and he would pray to god for hours to save his family. Praying did him little good then, and it wouldn't do him any good now. Mycroft started to cry...like he did every night when he was alone with his thoughts. All he wanted was to be with the man he loved, and he couldn't. Mycroft whipped his eyes and tried to stop the flow, but he hasn't every been able to do it so why should it work now. Every since...that day he'd been like this. Always crying at night, depressed, trying to put on a brave face. It had been at least 5 years since that day, and he hadn't stepped a foot in New Scotland Yard since. He couldn't risk seeing Gregory again. Who knows what those deep brown eyes of his would do to Mycroft. His family depended on him staying with a woman he didn't love and who didn't even love her family.  
"Dad" said a timid voice from the doorway. Mycroft wiped away his tears quickly and put on his brave face.  
"Yes Benedict " he said calmly.  
"I heard you crying from my room...is something wrong" he asked. Damn this roomy old flat and it's thin walls.  
"I'm fine I assure you" he said. Benedict nodded his head and he le th is dad alone again. Mycroft laid himself back down in the cold pillow and tried of get some sort of sleep. A few minutes later he heard the door squeak open again.  
"Dad...dad...are you awake" Benedict was asking.  
"Yes. Benedict I'm awake, but the question is why are you still awake" Mycroft asked his son. Mycroft sat up and saw that Benedict was not alone. Demetrius was standing behind his brother holding on to him for dear life.  
"Demetrius had a nightmare and we where wondering if we could sleep with you tonight" Benedict asked. Mycroft sighed, but only for appearances. He couldn't have his sons knowing that he was a lonely old man.  
"Benedict you are 12 years old, don't you think your to old to sleep with your parents" Mycroft pointed out.  
"But Mother isn't here, so technically I'm not sleeping with my parents" he said like a true Holmes. Mycroft buckled.  
"Fine, come on" he motioned for them to join him. The two boys bounded to their dad as Mycroft pulled the covers back to let them under. Demetrius snuggled right up next to his dad and Benedict slide next his brother. Mycroft let them settle and he out his arm on top of the two of them like he was hugging them. After awhile Demetrius had drifted off into dreamland and Mycorft wasn't dad behind him. Just as he was about to go under he heard Benedict's voice again.  
"Dad" he whispered. Mycroft's eyes groggily opened.  
"What Benedict" Mycroft asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I just want you to know that we don't need mother. The three of us are fine just like we are" Benedict said. Mycroft didn't know what to say. His 12 year old shouldn't have to be telling him that. Mycroft looked over at his son and he had already gone to sleep. Mycroft held back his last tears and just held on to his sons tighter.

LATER THAT WEEK

"I'm home" said an unfamiliar, but familiar voice.  
"Mummy" Demetrius yelled as he ran towards his mother. Adelaide backed away from him and stopped him before he could reach her.  
"Now Demetrius it isn't proper for young men to scream and run towards women" she told him. Demetrius sullenly nodded his head and went back to playing with his toys. Benedict hasn't even moved from his spot on the floor when he heard his mother was home.  
"Benedict aren't you going to say hello" Adelaide asked. Benedict looked up from his homework and frown at her.  
"No" he replied. Adelaide frowned back at him.  
"Hopefully one say you'll grow up out of that ill fitting attitude" she told him.  
"And maybe one day you'll let Demetrius touch you when he hasn't seen you for two and a half months" Benedict said. Adelaide's face widened in shock.  
"MYCROFT, come here now" she yelled through the house. A few seconds later the shell of a man that was Mycroft was there.  
"Ask your son what he just said to me" she demanded. Mycroft didn't ask, but Benedict told him anyway.  
"I told her the truth dad, and she knows it to" he said. Benedict stormed off and they heard a door slam sometime later.  
"I swear Mycroft one day that boy will learn he can't disrespect his betters. The nerve of that...child...I swear ever since I had him I've regretted it" she said like it was nothing. That was it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
"How can you say that Adelaide, he is your son" Mycroft turned around to face his wife head on.  
"He has always disrespected me Mycroft, he has been nothing but trouble ever since he was born" she defended.  
"HE'S A CHILD ADELAIDE, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MOODY THAT'S WHAT THEY DO" Mycroft yelled at her. Adelaide had a sour expression on her face that didn't suit her.  
"What's got you so angry" she asked.  
"YOU, I don't know what the hell happened to you. When we first met you where lovely and know your just a huge...bitch. Then again you've been a huge bitch since the day we got married" Mycroft said as he carfully choose his words then threw them out the window. If he was going to stand up to his wife he was going to use the rude language of the man he loved.  
"OH THAT'S RICH, coming from Mr. No Emotions Holmes over here" she retorted.  
"You want to talk about not having emotions. How about leaving your 12 and 7 year old sons for 5 months at a time. Your probably going to be leaving soon for another months long business trip aren't you" he said.  
"When we got married we both agreed to put work over family" she reminded him.  
"Putting work over family doesn't mean abandoning your children and husband" he told her. Adelaide was fuming and so was Mycroft.  
"Why did you even get married if your knew you where going to spend all of your time away" he asked her. This question had been bugging him for years and know he was finally going to get some answers. Adelaide stopped and bit her lip.  
"Do you really want to know why I married you, why I asked you out on that date back then. Do you really want to know why" she asked him.  
"Yes I do" he said.  
"Because your gay and I needed a fake husband to throw my parents off" she said. Those words hit Mycroft like a ton of bricks. She knew...all this time she knew.  
"I don't know what your talking about" he said out of habit. Adelaide rolled her eyes at him.  
"Remember what I said back then Mycroft? Your an open book that only I can read, and your gayer than the Fourth of July" she said. Mycroft was utterly stunned.  
"Oh come on don't be so shocked, I'm surprised your kept from as many people as you have, what with all the eye sex you and Lestrade are having" she said.  
"Don't you DARE bring him into this. I could have been with him 5 years ago, but I stayed loyal to you and our children. I could have been happy, Benedict and Demetrius could have had a second decent parent, but NO I STAYED LOYAL" he said.  
"Shows how much of an idiot you are. I picked you to be my fake husband, because you where so far in the closet you where living in Narnia" she teased.  
"Why the hell would you do that" he asked. He wanted answers.  
"I was running away from an arranged marriage, but my parents where closing in. So I decided that being in a fake marriage is better than being a housewife. I didn't plan to get pregnant but it ended up working in my favor" Adelaide boasted. Mycroft was ANGRY now.  
"you had Benedict so you didn't HAVE TO BECOME A HOUSE WIFE" Mycroft yelled.  
"Yeah I did...what does it matter to you they're just kids" she said.  
"THEY'RE OUR KIDS" he yelled.  
"I DONT WANT THE LITTLE SHITS, I'VE NEVER WANTED THEM" she yelled back. Demetrius was hiding behind the couch in the fetal position hoping his big brother would come and save him.  
"THEN YOU WON'T GET THEM" Mycroft yelled. Mycroft knew exactly what he was going to do, but he wanted Benedict and Demetrius to watch.  
"Benedict, Demetrius come here" he yelled out into the house. Demetrius crawled out from behind the couch and latched onto his father's leg. Benedict slowly came out from the hall and stood beside his father. With his children by his side Mycroft finally felt the courage to so what he has been wanting to do for years.  
"Get Out Of My House" he said sternly to his wife...well ex-wife.  
"Excuse me" she said.  
"You heard me. Get Out" he told her again.  
"This is MY house Mycroft" she said.  
"This house was mine YEars before you came along, and since you gave me full custody of the children it's important to keep them in the same environment. So I say it for the last time. Get Out Of My House" he said. Adelaide didn't know what to do, so she appealed to her son.  
"Benedict you can't let him do this" she said.  
"I hope the door hits you hard in the way out" Benedict said. Adelaide knew that was a long shot, what about the kid that still kinda liked her.  
"Demetrius they want to get rid of your mummy, your not gonna let them do that are you" she asked him.  
"I'm sorry mummy but it isn't proper for an unwelcome guest to stay when she isn't wanted" he said. Adelaide took a deep breath and picked herself up.  
"Goodbye, forever" she said as she turned around and walked out of their lives.


	10. Lestrade

Adelaide is gone. So what is Mycroft gonna do. Let's find out shall we. ENJOY

"Hey Sally did you get those papers on tha-" Lestrade started to say before he caught sight of...him. It was Mycroft. He looked like hell, but he had a smug smile that made up for his appearance.  
"My" Lestrade whispered. He dropped the papers he had been holding.  
"Hello Gregory" Mycroft said. Lestrade ran towards him, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
"My I've missed you so much...I'm so sorry and I...I'm just glad your back" he said as he started to cry.  
"It was my fault Gregory...I believed that Adelaide was where I was supposed to be and I was wrong" he whispered into the DI's ear. Lestrade pulled away slightly to where their noses where almost touching.  
"Do you mean" he asked in disbelief.  
"She left 5 hours ago, and she is never coming back" Mycroft said. Greg started to cry and he closed the gap between to two with a kiss that he had been wanting for to long. Mycroft and Lestrade where desperate, they had wanted each other for so long and now they had each other finally.  
"Gregory what about Mariah" Mycroft asked as Lestrade planted kisses and along his jawline.  
"She has her gym teacher I don't think she'll be that broken up My" he said. Mycroft smiled for one of the first times in a long while. He found Lestrade's mouth again and started to kiss him like he'd been dreaming about. There was so much love felt between the two it was almost to much for Mycroft to bear. He could finally be with Gregory and he could finally be who he was. He didn't have to hide behind a fake wedding ring or a wife anymore. Benedict, Demetrius, Gregory, Joy, Reid, Colt, and even himself could finally be the family they had always meant to be.  
((((FRICKEN FINALLY HE LEFT THAT BITCH. OH MY GOD WE CAN BE TOGETHER FINALLY. I don't have to deal with Mariah's fake cover stories anymore and I can be with the man I love to death. We can be with each other and go on dates...and maybe even get married. Mycroft's the British government he could swing that. Joy,Reid, and Colt might think it's weird to go from a mom and dad to two dads, but they'd just have to get used to it. Ohhhh crap Joy has a crush on Benedict...her new brother. Well there are other Holmes men in the sea, but she is FORBIDDEN from dating Sherlock's kids. She can date like My's second cousin or something like that. I can't wait to tell everyone about us, especially Anderson. That twit always bullied the openly gay people at Scotland Yard, wait till he finds out his boss likes man parts too. SHERLOCK, oh that would be hilarious. The look on his face will be...priceless...uh...um hey I need air...like now))))  
Mycroft and Lestrade pulled apart gasping for air and they rested on each others forehead like they had done 5 years ago.  
"TOLD YOU BEN" they heard a voice say loudly from behind them. They quickly pulled apart and turned around to see who it was. It was Joy and Benedict, and they had been caught.  
"See Ben I told you our dads where gay for each other" she said in a mocking tone.  
"Thanks a lot dad you cost me 5 pounds, why couldn't you be gay for Prince Harry. I mean come on he's ginger just like Red" Benedict groaned. Mycroft and Lestrade couldn't help but smile.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW . I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	11. Mycroft

This is it the home stretch. I really have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've loved reading it. I'm uploading this in Archive of our own, so if you want to experience it again you can. I really hope this is a good ending. Also I'm sorry it took so long to come out (kinda like Mycroft...I'm so punny) I just wanted to make it perfect. ENJOY

It was a nice sunny Tuesday. That's all. Mycroft was sitting on the porch of his family's estate. Mycroft was in the country and he could smell the aromatic flowers. He could feel the wind in his short grey hair. He could hear the squeaking of the bench below him if he moved even slightly. It was calming. It had taken him a lot to get here. To much some might say.

"Excuse me, are you Mycroft Holmes" asked a woman. Mycroft paused and lowered his newspaper. There he saw a woman standing a few feet from him. He studied her. Dark brown hair, simply put up in a bun so as not to get in the way. Small half an inch heels, classy enough for work, but sensible enough not to be ridiculous. Her eyes, a caramel shade of brown which was suggestive of nothing...they where just pretty. It was strange looking at her, she was almost...attractive.

Little had he known that that woman would have been his downfall, the reason for a large portion of misery in his life. Contrary to popular belief he had loved her. He loved her as much as he could. She was the mother of his children and his wife, it's hard to not love her. Shame she was a fraud. They might have been perfect in another life.

"Watcha thinkin 'bout My" asked the man to his left. Mycroft was snapped out of his thoughts. The man grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You've got a serious face on" Gregory said.

"I'm a serious person" Mycroft responded. Gregory smiled at that and it lit up Mycroft's world.

"Well you've got a more serious than usual face on" Gregory joked. Mycroft got held on tighter to Greg's hand.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you" Mycroft said. Gregory gave him an understanding smile and rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder. They were very fortunate to have one another. They don't talk about Adelaide much anymore. Greg will never tell Mycroft that he still thinks Adeliade's a prepubescent slut, and Mycroft was in no rush to tell him he almost jumped for Joy when he heard Greg's wife had cheated on him. Those things where behind them.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Adelaide" Gregory asked. Mycroft noticeably stiffened and Gregory pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry if it's a bad subject My" Greg apologized as he traced little circles on Mycroft's hand with his hand.

"No it's fine Gregory. To be honest I do wonder sometimes where she is. Benedict and Demetrius deserve to see her once in a while". Mycroft said. His sons had taken the divorce better than a lot of children would have. They accepted it fully and they where glad to get rid of their mother. Mycroft and Greg raised all their kids after that, together.

"Yeah, you haven't even seen her since the divorce" Greg said. That wasn't true, but again those things didn't need to be talked about.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Sherlock for the last time yes you do have to walk down the aisle, and yes you have to stand next to me your the best man for heave-"

"Hello. Mycroft" said Adelaide. Mycroft had not expected her to be here. He was getting married to Gregory in less than an hour and his ex-wife was in his dressing room.

"Adelaide". Mycroft asked.

"I'm here to ask you a question Mycroft" she said. Mycroft was to stunned to say anything. It had been 6 years since she had left. Six year since she has abandoned her children. She has the nerve to ask a question.

"You can ask questions when you give our sons some answers" he said as he made sure his white tuxedo was perfect.

"I don't want to speak to them I want to talk to you" she insisted.

"What is so damn important then". Mycroft said as he grew frustrated with his tie.

"I wanted to ask you...if you would forgive me" she asked. Mycroft stopped in his tracks.

"You can't be serious" he said I her.

"Mycroft, forgive me please...let's leave that buffoon at the alter and we can start over. No kids, no secrets, just us" Adelaide said as she grabbed Mycroft's arm.

"Are you INSAne" Mycroft started to yell then remember that walls are thin.

"I love you Mycroft, and I was a fool to ever let you go" she said.

"No, your a fool to have let our family go. Our children are important Adelaide, they aren't something we can avoid" he said.

"If we leave right now we can catch a cruise to America. We could get a job in their government. Benedict, Demetrius and, Lestrade would never know" she begged. Mycroft shook Adelaide off his arm.

"I will not abandon my family. I'm not you" he said. Mycroft picked up his tie and started to make his way towards the door.

"I will return in 10 mintues. You have a choice. Either find Benedict and Demetrius and apologize for abandoning them, or you leave to never come back into our lives again" he said.

"I can't do that Mycroft. I can't face them" she said with tears running down her face. Mycroft turned around and looked her straight in her eyes. Those caramel eyes that he knows Benedict curses himself for having because they belong to his mother.

"Then get out"

"She is far behind us, I'm sure of it" Mycroft ensured Gregory and himself. Mycroft had watched as Adelaide walked out of their lives for the last time. The rest of the wedding had gone smoothly. Sherlock had walked him down the aisle, Mycroft had blushed in front of the entire crowd after Gregory had said he looked delicious in his white suit, Benedict made everyone cry when he spoke during the ceremony, and everyone clapped when they where pronounced husband and husband. He had never regretted it, any of it. It had been a while since he had thought of Adelaide. She missed out. Benedict and Demetrius had turned out pretty good considering they where Holmes boys. Benedict was a government lawyer and he had two little boys with a delightful lady. Same for Demetrius expect his wife was less desirable, but you can't expect much from a Moriarty especially when she's the dumb sister. Adelaide missed everything. She missed Benedict's first steps, Demetrius' wedding, even the birth of her first grandchild. Her loss. Mycroft and Gregory had been their for all of it. The bad times and the good. They had lasted. It might be true that he and Adelaide might be together in another life, but. Mycroft would bet his life that he would be shacking up with Gregory on the side. He had given up everything for him and he'd do it all over again in a heart beat. The sad love story of Mycroft Holmes has led him to Gregory and he was ever so grateful. He loved Gregory Julian Lestrade-Holmes with all of his heart and he always would.

Hello Owlets. Well we have come to the end of The Sad Love Story of Mycroft Holmes. I really enjoyed writing this and it has been extremely gratifying to hear that you all love this story as much as I do. I would really appreciate if you would recommend this story to others and keep it alive. I love you all even if you might be a pedofile which I don't think any of you are ( unless your name is Peter File then it kinda sounds like you are). Any who I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
